Tart
Tart :Tart (alternately, Taruto) is one of the main antagonists of Tokyo Mew Mew and the youngest of the aliens sent to Earth by Deep Blue. He is often distracted from his goal of eliminating the Mews by his attraction to Bu-Ling. Personality :Tart is easily the most childish of the alien trio. He is a bit of a crybaby and will throw tantrums when things don't go the way he wants them to. He is rather rude and often calls people names, but hates to be called names himself. Of the aliens though, he is the most prone to actually laughing or enjoying himself and his personality has many elements of childish curiosity. He is also very energetic. Appearance :Tart is the youngest of the aliens and he looks it. His short stature has led to his nickname of "runt". He has brown hair that is kept up in two high pigtails, and orange eyes. Like his brothers, he has the typical alien long ears, tiny fangs, and slit pupils. His clothing consists of a cropped top, puffy shorts, and bandages wrapped around his arms and legs. He has the most revealing outfit of all the aliens. 2020 Re-Turn This section may have spoilers for the new manga chapters. As it is still being published, this section will not be complete for a little while and will be constantly edited. Statements with a question mark may be subject to fact-checking or were posted with uncertainty. Role :(To be determined). :Tart does not appear to play a major role in this manga, though he makes an appearance. It is possible he is only visiting Earth with his team, since they are seen walking around wearing normal human clothes(?). Appearance :Tart is no longer wearing his normal alien outfit when he first appears, instead donning normal clothes like a human. His hair and face are the same, but he is now wearing a Letterman jacket with a zipper and a patch over the right side of his chest that depicts a monkey with pudding(?) (likely in reference to Bu-Ling's food and her DNA). Fanfics Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced : In TMMR, Tart left with the others to go to their alien planet. However, it's later revealed he and the others never made it back. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power -' Tarb *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -' Tart *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) -' Dan-Ta *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -' Taat-Lou-To (Pronounced similar to Tah-loo-toh) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) -' Tart *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -' Tart *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Tarb *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Tart *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Pai (Tart and Pai's names were accidentally switched in the Danish dub.) Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Tart's surname isn't Ikisatashi, nor is he related to the other aliens. This was just a rumor created by Italian fans that started around mid-2004. Gallery Tart 2.jpg|Tart talking about Pie. Tart and Pudding.jpg|Tart and Bu-Ling Pudding and Tart.jpg|Mew Pudding truly cares for Tart. Kish and his team.jpg|Quiche, Tart, and Pie. Tart and Pudding 2.jpg|Their reactions made me laugh when I first saw this. Tart.jpg|Sad Tart Tart 4.jpg Tart 1.png Tart 2.png Tart Defending.jpg Tart_Attacking.png|Tart Attacking Tart_Blush.jpg|Tart Blushing Tart Profile Icon.jpg Tart Worried.jpg Tart Weapon.gif Tart Grump.jpg Tart Smirking.jpg Tart Laugh.jpg Tart Attack.gif Tart Annoyed.jpg Lemon Tart.jpg|Tart Tart 2020 Re-Turn.png|As he appears in 2020 Re-Turn Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Canon Articles Category:Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Weapon Users: Toy Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Weapon Users: Psychic